The goal of our biomedical research programs at CSUDH is to infuse a biomedical research culture into the science departments at CSUDH thereby making biomedical research an important component of student, faculty and institutional development. Our goal includes three measurable objectives: we seek 1) to provide biomedical research developmental opportunities for students, faculty and the institution, 2) to enhance communication technology for biomedical researchers, and 3) to increase the participation of science faculty in on-campus research projects. Other programs address the first two objectives and the third is the objective of this SCORE proposal. The SCORE proposal includes two subprojects and three pilot projects collectively representing the departments of biology, chemistry, physics and psychology. Measurable improvements as a consequence of the SCORE Program will be 1) the organization of three new biomedical research groups (pilot projects), 2) the development of two established on-campus biomedical research projects; one will move in a new research projects and the other will move to established status, 3) increased productivity of faculty with subprojects and pilot projects as measured by an expected number of manuscripts submitted and published, an expected number of presentations at scientific meetings and an expected number of grants submitted to outside agencies and 4) the creation of a nucleus of biomedical research faculty working toward the common goal. The nucleus of biomedical researchers will hold regular meetings to discuss research accomplishments and help the institution develop its research infrastructure. The SCORE Program will blend with our other NIGMS minority programs to create a community of student and faculty research scholars at CSU Dominguez Hills.